seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Vanguardmaster47
Eh, don't worry about the talk page; I was able to understand everything and I'm not particularly one to care about how messy it can get. As for coming onto the chat for a Chopper RP, I'm afraid I can't do that for a while, since as I said on your blog, I'm usually pretty busy with a large number of other things going on in my life; last time was just good timing on both our parts, since I had originally dropped by to keep you company and to get to know you a bit. For now, I'm unfortunately kept very busy by a short story I'm trying to write for a contest being held on Ship of Fools Wiki, as well as a collaboration story I've been meaning to finish on Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki. Both these things alone are gonna eat up a lot of my time, let alone stuff like my own personal fanon story, One Dream, and my plans for an original manga, Wild Hunt. If I can squeeze some time into my schedule and if I have enough energy in me to do so, I wouldn't mind keeping you entertained. Though for now, I'm sad to say I can't, so I feel I must apologize if I've disappointed you. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 19:41, October 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm Always Here... In Your Heart... ...Wait... OK, lame jokes for titles aside, it's as I said; I've always been lurking around the wiki, doing small things here and there, so I guess in a way, I'm back and I'm not back (because I never officially left.) As for doing a RP, I'm not sure if I could manage the time to do so at the moment, since I'm still painfully busy most of the time. Still working on the manga (Wild Hunt) of course, but I'm also trying to fulfill other obligations I have to plenty of other people, such as writing a story on Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki with another user there, spending more time with my family (as I've been kind of neglecting them lately, <_<';') trying to get to know a girl I've met over Skype, competing in a Pokemon tournament on PokeFanon Wiki, and so on and so on. >.< Not to mention the stuff I'm still doing on our sister wiki, Ship of Fools... Anyway, while I would love to do this for you, since I'm a people pleaser and all, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take care of larger priorities until I have the time and energy to invest myself into a chat RP. I'm terribly sorry for the disappointment. v_v Oh, and as for the honor roll, I'm glad to hear it. ^_^ It must feel awesome to have made such an honor like that. Congratulations/Kanpai!! :D DON Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 10:03, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Yo! Ah! Always nice to see familiar faces again! It's great to see you as well. ^_^ And of course I'm going to wish you luck. lol You didn't even need to ask me to, since I'm just like that I suppose. So yeah, blow 'em away and go for the gold, buddy! The Pirate King has your support! And thanks so, so, so much for hoping I have a good day today, since the past two weeks have left me feeling miserable and in a state of self-loathing. I could really use a good day to cheer me up and make me return to the same fun-loving goofball I try to be. Thank you very much, Van. ^_^ That's been one of the nicest things I've heard all day so far. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 16:33, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Awww, I wish you won though. But I love your spirit!! That's the right attitude to have! Way to take things like a pro! You have my respect and admiration for that. STILL THOUGH! >.< I really wish you had won! And thanks. ^_^ I'll keep that in mind. Right now, my younger brother is comforting me and encouraging me since he feels bad for me as well. So I'm kind of so-so right now; not too happy, but not too sad. Just "blah." Thanks all the same for your support and care though. T.T I appreciate it. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 20:29, January 12, 2016 (UTC)